Seven out of Ten an attempt at drips and drabs
by Pillow Bosom
Summary: From a prompt thing... writing ten I only did 7, poor effort VERY short fics around song lyrics. I don't own anything HA.


Stolen from Thriller89…

**(The Prompt)**

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.**_

_**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**_

I only did seven before I got bored. How awful is that? It's just that my itunes is full of poetry recordings and audio books… so I was having to skip a whole bunch of tracks to get to music. Which got old quickly.

And I know it's tacky to applaud yourself, but I really like number 6… number 7 though? I was tempted to cut that one out.

Anyways… here they are… all seven of them.

1 - AIN'T NOBODY – beavis and butthead soundtrack.

"Oh my god." Arnold's voice was low in her ear.

She shuddered under his hands, burning up under his palms. She writhed against the sheets.

"I can't believe we're finally doing this…" He breathed against her skin, biting at the soft skin of her shoulders. "I finally got you to stop running."

Her hands gripped his hair. She whimpered, she gasped, pushing her chest up into his.

"Do I make you happy?" He asked, nuzzling in under her chin, kissing her neck.

"Like no one else." She bit her lip when he pushed into her. "No one else makes me feel like this.

2 – SONG NO. 6 – Ane Brun

He strummed his guitar gently, humming to himself as he watched her brush her hair.

Her massive blue eyes tracing the path of her brush in the mirror. Ringed with long, dark lashes, she glanced over at him, smiling when she caught his gaze. Dimples showed in her cheeks while she grinned at him, her eyes crinkling up.

Dropping the brush, she made her way over to where he sat.

He took his hand from his guitar, let her twine her fingers around his.

"You think you could write a song about me?"

He chuckled, watching her thumb touch his palm. "Easy."

3 – ALONE DOWN THERE – Modest Mouse

"I'm fine, Football head." Helga snorted, jerking her hand out from beneath his. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I don't want you to be alone." He gasped, leaning forward to grip at her arm. "Whatever you're going through, I can help."

"_You can't help me." _She hissed. "I'm beyond help." She turned on her heel and strode away.

"Then I'll come with you." He dogged her heels, following her as she tried to leave him.

4 – TO THE END - Blur

"I can't believe this." His face was white. He tried to meet her eye, but she wouldn't look at him. She just shrugged.

"I… I didn't mean it… I didn't mean any of it… I… I was just drunk." He stammered. Knowing even while he said it that it would make no difference, that the damage was done.

"What happened to us?" She asked softly, her eyes glancing up quickly, just enough to punch him in the stomach.

"We… we were selfish? Thought too much about ourselves?" Why not tell the truth, when it was all over anyway?

"But it was _so good_…" She sighed, shook her head… she knew it was useless. "Well it looks like we made it, Football head."

"Made it to what?" He frowned.

"The end."

5- WHERE DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT – Nirvana (Leadbelly)

"Helga?" Arnold stared as he opened the front door. She looked awful, her hair messy, her eyes ringed in black.

She just shook her head, putting a hand up to make him stop talking. She trudged up the stairs without speaking a word.

"Helga!" He followed her. "Where were you?" No answer. "You were gone all night!" She looked like she'd slept in the woods, her jacket was dirty, there were leaves in her hair…

She stopped, turned around to meet his eye. Her skin was white. She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her.

"Don't lie to me." He demanded…

So she just shrugged, turned back around, and kept walking.

6 – RENTAL CAR - Beck

"Get in." He pulled up beside the girl on the footpath and pushed the door open.

She stared for a second, but climbed in. "Who's car is this?" She was looking at the cheap interior, poking at the loose sun visor. She wrinkled her nose against the smell of the tacky air freshener hanging from the rear vision mirror.

"It's a rental." He said, not offering any further explanation.

She twisted her head to look at the two bags on the back seat. His Grey backpack, and her Red overnight bag. "Where are we going?"

"As far as we can go."

7 – LOVE BURNS - BRMC

She passed him on the street, her eyes sliding past him like he was just another stranger.

"Helga." He said softly, but she walked on. Her shoulders straight, her eyes red. He watched her go.

He had let her go… he had pushed her to leave… she had sobbed, apologised, pleaded, and in the end, she had raged… but he had just let her go. He didn't want her anymore… he had once thought he would rather die than leave her… but he had been relived when she had finally driven off, promising she would carry her hate of him to the grave.

Now she was unreachable, unattainable…

His heart burst into flame in his chest. Now that she was gone, he loved her more than ever.


End file.
